Sachi Zero
Sachi Zero is a core ally featured in Zero's Strange Misadventures and Zero's Strange Misadventures: Part-Time Crusaders. Upholding the family tradition as heroes fulfilling to maintain balance throughout the multiverse, she currently works for the Olympus Interdimensional Police Force in the SPD alongside her brother, tasked with investigating and resolving any Stand-related incidents throughout the multiverse. She happens to be Benjamin's baby sister and currently the youngest child of the next-generation Zero family. Appearance Sachi is depicted as a young girl of average height and weight with cyan eyes and fair complexion. Her dark-brown hair is styled in a neck-length and choppy manner that gradates into neon-blue. Due to being nearsighted, she sports a pair of futuristic-looking glasses that not only correct her vision but also receive intel sent straight from HQ, record audio or video, communicate others with their phones and can toggle PN vision to let others, preferably those who are Non-Stand users, see Stands. Her gear while working for the OIPF doubles as her usual outfit for the duration of the summer. Background Early life and childhood Sachi was born around the same day where her big brother was currently celebrating his birthday. Overjoyed, Ben labeled his sister's birth as the greatest birthday gift. Becoming a Part-Time Crusader ... Personality Having a persona similar to her mother, Sachi comes across as being rough around the edges, characterized by her no-nonsense and headstrong attitude who's willing to resort in physical confrontation towards any degree of provocation dealt against her. She's rather rude towards those whom she doesn't have respect for, which sarcastic remarks are always a possibility towards the stranger she encounters. ... The young girl happens to be a geeky aficionado for video games that whenever an upcoming game she holds great interest for is going be released tomorrow, she shows her devotion by sleeping near to the nearest video game store regardless of weather. However she isn't completely blinded by the value of such entertainment, as she was able to find one video game which she calls it as a milking machine after realizing it had more DLC content than the in-game content. She also has a good-laugh of playing video game tie-ins with movies, labeling them as the "So bad, so good" kind. In an ironic sense, Sachi loses all motives of keeping her cool whenever someone degrades her as "short" or anything related to her height, becoming more violent than ever. Those who insulted her height were usually met with a merciless beatdown done so by Glycerine Queen. Her anger has skyrocketed to its peak, she's literally blinded by her own rage that she eventually set up a sort of immunity to all means of hypnotizing or brainwashing methods. Keeping in topic with her outbursts of pure rage, she would slip in snippets of Japanese insults just to confound her foes of something they can't simply understand. Powers & Abilities Glycerine Queen Sachi's Glycerine Queen enables to her create drills of varying sizes. In addition to that, she can induce the same spinning property of the drills onto other objects having a spherical shape, where direct contact with spinning objects will induce a number of effects. Between the event of the first and Part-Time Crusaders, Sachi developed her Stand the ability to detach miniature drills bearing skulls from the right hand called "Sheer Heart Attack" which instinctively track down anyone with the highest heat signature before inducing an explosion having the power and blast radius equal to the target's heat. Peak-Human Condition A trait she shares with her brother, Sachi is noticeably athletic and strong for a girl in her age Martial Arts Proficiency ... Tactical Intelligence Although not in the same level as her brother's, Sachi has her moments where her ingenuity shines through during the heat of battle, preferring to make use of her environment to gain the upper hand if a straightforward assault deems useless in her case. If an enemy in question repetitively executes the same attack, the girl might come up with a counterattack after a quick observation of their usual patterns to draw out any weaknesses. Trivia * Because of her hairstyle and cute appearance, most enemies would usually call her as "Ruby Rose". ** This seems to be intentional on her part as she's also a fan of RWBY. * Unlike her mother, who can see clearly without the aid of specs, Sachi is myopic and needs to wear her specs to correct her eyesight. * She prefers the term "punch ghosts" over Stands. * She's also bilingual; fluent in speaking both English and Japanese. * She owns and cherishes a pink rabbit and penguin plush toy named Florence and Fleetwood respectively. ** She later sacrificed Florence to save her brother and Kurt from the Cuddles' clutches during the fight at the Colosseum. ** Playing REO Speedwagon's "In My Dreams" where it is audible enough for the girl to listen will enable her flashbacks about the good times she had with Florence. Category:Zero's Strange Misadventures Category:Female Category:Ally Category:Main Allies Category:Stand User